Studies consistently show that patients have limited “health literacy.” In other words, patients, generally speaking, have limited understanding of the role they should play in their own health care, and more specifically, how to take and manage their medications. Limited patient health literacy results in limited use of preventive services, delayed diagnoses, lack of understanding of medical conditions, failure to adhere to medical instructions, poor self-management skills, increased risk of hospitalization, poor physical and mental health, increased mortality risk, and greater healthcare costs. Some studies have shown these costs to range between $106 and $223 billion per year. What is needed is a comprehensive system enabling patients, physicians and pharmacists to more effectively communicate, and for patients to gain a greater understanding of their own health care and medication management.
The present invention solves these and other problems involved in the current state of the art, as will be explained below.